My Heart's In Quadrants: An OT5 Love Story
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: After Dahlia meets the BTR Boys at their concert, she soon finds that they're TOGETHER in every way possible. Can their menage-a-five-some true love survive jealously, adrenaline junkie habits, and most importantly...sexual encounters of the OT5 kind?
1. Prelude: We Love Her

AN: Hello, readers! Alright, I have been working on this story for most of the summer. Without RumbleRoar846, this story would not even be close to possible. She is a wonderful editor and plot-developer! She's my super!muse! (Check her out on LiveJournal, she's amazing.) Well, I hope to update the next few chapters somewhat quickly, after that, I need to continue writing the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the BTR Boys, obviously. I only own Dahlia Tessin and the shenanigans she and the Boys get into.

"James, _you_ love her. _We _love her. You can't just give up on this! We all finally found love! Granted, all of us love the same girl, but you can't just let this thing go. We've all gotten over the jealousy, and you need to, too!" the voice of reason, Logan, screamed at James. "I cannot let her go! I know I will not. I don't care if she loves the rest of you, too," he motioned to Kendall and Carlos, "I can deal with that and make her happy! I'll buy her a house and nice things, take her to beautiful places. I'll tell her I love her every day even though I know it's _not enough._ But I won't let her go!"

Kendall spoke, "Dude, I can't let her leave either. I'm in with you on this one." Carlos nodded, agreeing with Kendall.

"Oh, so you're all against me. Just great." James paused, thinking about the current circumstances. "She _wants_ to go! So let her!" James felt the deep dread in his heart. He didn't want Dahlia to leave them. He wanted her to stay forever. Stay and love Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and himself for forever and ever.

"James…you love her too." Logan whispered sadly, his voice almost cracking. The tears welled up in his and Logan's eyes and threatened to spill over. "We all know this is unconventional, but…with love this deep…we can outlast anything. Our Big Time Rush career, our future singing careers, our acting careers. If we let this happen…it'll stay forever. We can be her everything and she'll be ours. Let it happen, James. _Please._" The emotion in Logan's voice caused the tears James was trying to hold back fall uncontrollably. James fell onto the couch in their hotel room, his face buried in his hands. Logan was right. Kendall was right. _Carlos_ was even right.

Logan should be the one completely against this, saying that no one on Earth could happily share someone with another person, let alone three other people and have it look good to the public.

Kendall should think the same as Logan, agreeing that it would rip them apart and that they were friends until the end, that nothing would tear them apart.

Carlos should think it was too crazy even for him.

"Guys," James sobbed, "we _need_ her." All their heads shot up, eyes wide. "We need to stop her."

Kendall's eyes lit up and his face contorted into his 'I've got a plan' face.

Dahlia's tears fell down her face like rain. She packed her things quickly into her suitcase, not even bothering to fold clothes or put them in the right places. She needed to get out of there. Needed to go back home. Needed the solid things in life. Not four boyfriends who got uncontrollably jealous of each other. That could, and would, easily leave her. Just as they did with the other girlfriends.

She was close to hysterics as she thought about the nights with the boys. The soothing kisses, the comforting hugs, the long nights of staying up and talking. Just _being together._ They became her best friends within the space of almost a year. They meant _so _much to her. But it was mostly fake.

But she couldn't be friends with them. The feelings she developed for the boys, whatever they were, were too strong to just be platonic. Too strong to _ignore._

James was her love; everything about James had invited her in. He was so gentle, safe, he was an ideal boyfriend.

Kendall became Dahlia's protector. When guys harassed her in clubs, Kendall leaped in immediately to diffuse it, half of the time ending it before the other boys had to jump in. He was always the first to defend her, unconditionally.

Carlos was like a human puppy. He was fun, random, exciting. Whenever they hung out he made her laugh hysterically and made her do the craziest things. Like jumping onto the field during Dahlia's last homecoming game and doing their own cheerleader routine they made up the week before.

Logan was sugary sweet. He was her husband-without-marriage, yet there was always something deep, dark, and dangerous about Logan sometimes. His adrenaline junkie habits freaked Dahlia out enough, but _something_ else was there. It scared her, yet she felt utterly safe with him.

As she was packing, she remembered how this all started. Her lungs constricted as she thought back on all the amazing moments. Dahlia sunk down onto the mattress, as everything raced through her mind, seeming to take up hours, days, even _weeks,_ but only took a few seconds…


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Boys

AN: Alright ya'll...chapter 2! I really want to get these up, so I'm speed-updating tonight. Hope you all like!

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Boys.

**Dahlia POV**

"Well why are you here if you don't like me so much?"

"Because I like the old boy band music. I don't like _you _specifically_._"

"I think you do."

"I know I don't."

"Go on a date with me."

Go on a date with me.

_Go on a date with me._

I never thought _ever_ that _I_ would hear those words, directed at me, from James Maslow's angelic mouth. I didn't want to be like the squeeing fangirl everyone knew I was, I wanted him to think I was completely different. But James' cockiness was a little annoying. So annoyingly sweet.

He looked lovely tonight. It was after his performance as Big Time Rush, the Jonas Brothers were playing at the moment, and my friend Mira was watching them as I sat alone. James' hair was slightly damp, probably from a quick shower he took, because he didn't smell neither sweaty nor like intense cologne. He smelled like vanilla mostly. But not a bland vanilla, the kind that makes your insides melt from the intense pure aroma. He wore a purple V neck tee under a gray and purple plaid button up flannel. Dark, low slung jeans barely stayed on his hipbones; they threatened to slip at any moment. His hazel eyes sparkled under the many colored lights flashing from the stage. He was indeed just so pretty.

"Uh," I froze, unable to truly comprehend, "you're kidding."

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p.'

"You totally are. And…you're…old. You're old." Old? That's the only excuse I had?

He scoffed. "I'm only twenty. You're what, eighteen? Nineteen?"

My face morphed into an un-amused 'really, now?' face. "I'm seventeen actually." I turned to the bar to get water; _he _made it too hot in here. I felt like pouring it down my shirt it was so hot. Then again, he would enjoy it way too much. Better not give him the satisfaction.

I could practically hear the smirk as I paid and took a drink. I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned down slightly, chest ghosting against my back. "Well, you're the age of consent aren't you?"

The drink was sprayed across the floor; I looked up at him, jaw slack. A laugh rumbled in his chest, "I'm just saying, we're allowed to date."

"Uh huh, now you're gonna tell me you don't care about sex." I face-palmed mentally. I was being _totally_ smooth the one of the four guys of my dreams. Mhmm. Totally.

"No, I _totally_ care about sex. Love it, actually. Kind of addicted. But since I can tell you're a closet BTR fangirl, one who is probably part of the PalmWoods, BTR Kink, and Big Time Rush communities on LiveJournal, aaannd probably read the Big Time Rush fanfiction, you know how we _all _have wonderful sexy-times." I made the mistake of taking another drink, because that ended up sprayed on the floor as well. I turned to him again, trying to back up slightly. He was _so close._

"I—you—you read those? The fanfics and the communities?"

"Oh yeah, we all do, it gives us new ideas in fact." He had the audacity to smirk while I was flabbergasted.

I gave credit to Carlos mentally as I thought of puppies and cupcakes and kittens to regain my composure. "Do you tell everyone this or am I just _special?_ Because this is pretty intense stuff to be telling a person. It could have a way of killing your careers." I playfully seethed. Actually annoyed with his antics now, but having fun.

He smiled a genuine smile, one that was unlike his photo shoot smiles, one that reached his eyes and made them twinkle brightly, that also melted my heart. "I trust you. And you are indeed very special. Already."

I exhaled shakily. The sweet look on his face showed that he wasn't kidding. His eyes showed it.

I was thrown out of my reverie when someone slammed into my side. Hard. "Hey pretty lady." A man slurred. "Wanna come home with me tonight?" This drunken guy garbled at me rudely, eyebrows waggling, hands on my waist. "Get lost fuck-o." I snapped then practically growled at him. I tried to turn back to James. Drunken Dickhead didn't let go.

"But you're so pretty—" One hands drifted up to my breast while the other snatched the nape of my neck.

My fingers circled Drunken Guy's throat, my long nails digging in to the thin skin leaving crescent shaped indents. (They were oddly sharp...I must have gotten a little too enthusiastic while filing earlier.) "Get. Off. Before I make you bleed, douchebag."

James grabbed me and pulled me behind him while I flailed at the sudden movement. The guy flew out of my grasp before he could start another sentence or reach for me again; my nails raked across his skin when James pulled me, probably drawing blood…oops. (Not.) James held me behind his back in a protective stance, ready to pounce. Drunken Guy's friends came didn't they…I can't believe I drug him into—

James took a steadying breath as he straightened slightly. "Thanks, Kendall." Whaaaaaa?

"No problem, man." A distinctive voice growled out. I peeked over James's shoulder, I was only a little shorter than him, so looking over his shoulder wasn't too hard. A man I adored very much stood there, holding Drunken Guy by the neck onto a wall. The very-much-adored-guy was indeed Kendall. Kendall as in Schmidt. Standing there. Saving me.

Whaaaaa?

I get that they were probably all walking around the venue, but the chance of two of them saving me? That was almost next to none.

"Uh, James, you can let me go now." I tried slipping out of his grip, to no avail, "And not that I don't appreciate it," I breathed, hopping a little to get loose of his clasp on my forearms, "but I totally could have handled that."

James' muscles were still tense as his light, yet protective, hold lessened; finally letting me slip out of it.

As the guy ran off it was Kendall who spoke, "Hey, I never mind saving a pretty girl from drunken dickheads, just sayin'." He smiled that Kendall smile, the one where that little white fang peeks out, I internally fangirl!swooned. Kendall was lovely.

"K-dog, meet…well then. I feel stupid. What _is_ your name?" James flashed me that wonderful smile again as he leaned on the bar seductively.

Kendall rolled his emerald eyes, flopped his head in James' direction, plastering on his 'you're an idiot' face as he did so.

He voiced his obvious opinion under his breath. I giggled.

"I'm Dahlia." I held out my hand to Kendall, seeing as he was the new one to this conversation. But I was surprised when it wasn't Kendall or James grasping my hand delicately. I turned to the person.

A breathy voice spoke low in my ear, "My favorite flower." I gasped and jumped-turned. Logan. As in Henderson. His hair had grown out slightly, but the black-brown locks still looked like the softest fur. I think Logan had the quirkiest smile, it was so ridiculously crooked, but it made him irresistibly adorable.

I smiled at the adrenaline-junkie-back-flipping cutie as I realized something, "Alright everyone else is here so where's—"

"RAAAHHHHH!"

"Never mind."

So, after Carlos coming over and dragging Kendall and Logan with him into the mosh pits, and inviting me along, we all sat at one of the round tables near the bar. I sat to the right of Logan and to the left of James, while Kendall was to Logan's left and Carlos to James' right. It made sense. Since everyone knew that the main boyfriends were Kogan and Jarlos.

"I told you moshing is fun!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

"Moshing is not fun." James grumbled, holding a cold coke can to the back of his head.

"It is when you take advice from showverse!Carlos and wear a hockey helmet." Carlos said, patting said helmet.

"You didn't _have_ to come you know." Logan reminded, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes, but then I'd look like a wimp to _her._" James said, tipping his head at me as he grimaced.

I stuck my tongue out at him and patted his shoulder.

"And thank you, dear Logan, for swiping me out of there…" I faded off, remembering a very un-fun-filled moshing experience that involved a broken nose and sprained ankle.

"My pleasure milady." He said, doing his showy half-bow from the high spin-y bar stool.

"Hey D," Kendall spoke, then paused, "Can I call ya D?" I nodded happily; I've never ever had a nickname that cute before… He continued, "I know it's weird considering you, technically, barely know us…but do you wanna spend the day with us tomorrow? We're headed to Chicago and we wanted to go sightseeing or whatever."

I knew my eyes lit up as a big gin split my face, "I'd love to, I live only an hour south of here, and only an hour away from Chicago, so it's not that much of a jaunt." I looked over to James with an 'I was gonna say yes to you anyway' face. He smiled knowingly.

Carlos' face lit up, "Oooo! Are you gonna come to our Chicago concert?"

I debated agreeing and seeming too eager, telling them I already had tickets (VIP tickets actually, where you get to meet the band in the tour bus afterwards) or being aloof and saying I couldn't, then surprise them.

Logan scoffed, "Dude, I _highly _doubt she's that obsessed with us." He looked at me with an obvious 'please be _that_ obsessed with us' look, with a little toothy half grin and questioning eyes.

Surprising them won over the obvious fangirl. "Sorry but…I kinda already have previous engagements…" all their faces fell a little, only James looked at me funny, "but I would absolutely love to spend the day with all of you."

James' face lit up the most as he put an arm across my shoulders. Carlos spun a few circles on the barstool excitedly; Logan and Kendall gave their happiest smiles. "Sorry if we seem eager," James said slowly, "but you're really different than the other girls we have met. And I'll tell ya what; Carlos doesn't invite just _anyone_ to mosh with us." I giggled at his sentiments. Carlos blushed.

Kendall's face was bunched in worry, "How old are you? Aren't you a little young to be here by yourself if you live an hour away?" And with that I remembered Mira.

"FUCK!"

They all jumped a little.

"My friend! I didn't tell her I moved from my spot." I texted Mira a quick 'hey I'm over at the bar with BTR.' Earning a 'lol your so funny' from her, not believing me. She would see eventually. "Sorry, I met up with Mira here tonight and I kinda forgot about her. And yeah, I'm only seventeen, I'll ask my mother, but I'm 90% sure she'd be okay with it. I mean, she knows how obsessed I am." _Fuck._

"Aha!" Carlos shouted at Logan, "I told you she's obsessed." Logan only rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: James' Thoughts

AN: Chapter 3! Short, but needed. Hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: Will never own them.

**James POV**

Dahlia was the greatest girl _ever._ After just a few hours I knew she was perfect. She was wonderful, an angel, a gothic goddess…

Dahlia was plain, yet enchanting. Her eyes were the color of topaz, the most piercing amber. She was tall for a girl, almost making me feel short. Her raven hair fell in beach-y waves down past her waist, looking so delicate to the touch. Dahlia's skin was so fair it was almost ghostly, without any marks or flaws, which was strange for her age. She was fun, carefree, and downright scary when she threatened to claw the drunken guy's throat out. The amber in her eyes seemed to flash red.

Dahlia, in no way, acted like the seventeen year old she was. She was full of surprises. She actually made me a little nervous; I couldn't really tell what she was thinking. I mean, duh, I don't have magic powers or anything, but when you grow up in California amongst a full load of ditzy blondes, you get pretty used to seeing the same three emotions on their faces: happy, sad, and nothing. Dahlia, on the other hand...god, she was ACTUALLY thinking. Like, she was using her brain before she talked! But then how could she still be beautiful? She didn't make sense; it was so much perfect in one person.

Dahlia eventually needed to leave. We all gave her our numbers for tomorrow, and figured out a time she would come down. When she left at 1:47am, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and myself were just a little depressed. It felt like our sunlight/moonlight left.

Heavy stuff for just meeting a girl.

Needless to say, Dahlia kept me on my toes. And even though it may feel pretty crappy when you lose your balance on a surf board, with Dahlia, the feeling of falling wasn't all that bad...


End file.
